polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kimop801/Progression of a Polandball Wiki User
how a usual polandball wiki user evolves on their journey in the wiki. enjoy. notice that this is the modern progression chart. older users may be different. Beginners Phase 1 Phase 1, noob shy noob. usually polite and not very gregarious, probably an alt if otherwise. will get harassed by later phase users. to phase 2 Phase 1, noob? new users who surprisingly know more than they should, and start editing en-masse, some even reaching a thousand edits before a week passes. these users are almost certainly alts. end of the line Phase 2, newbie starting to get accustomed to the wiki. they know the very basics now. they're still (probably) polite and nice. likely alt users start from this phase or later phases. to phase 3 Phase 3, normal user pretty much a normal user. edits, talks, has his own personality. most are still polite, but they're noticably losing it. underagers at this phase are likely to be banned and start creating alts. (nwvermind, aland etc.). the path divides here. to the shitposter trail or the good faith guy trail "Shitposter" Phase 4, transition still a normal user. probably more or less known in the community by this point. they'll start being less serious, silly. they might also make abrasive comments on blog posts and do dumb clogposting. to phase 5 Phase 5 Phase 5.1, "shitposter" the village idiot. thinks he's funny by creating unfunny shitposts, being rude to other users, constantly breaking rules (and getting away with it). some users permanently stay in this phase. some users get banned in this phase. some users grow out of it. to phase 6 Phase 5.2, shitposter some users might become legendary shitposters that are actually funny. though they're rude most of the time, they're a thousand times better than wanna-be shitposters. these people are also very influential and masters of manipulating the staff. end of the line Phase 6, post-shitposter still not a good user, but at least they're better. they know they're not funny, and they're not as rude as they were in the past. it might take years to get into this phase. end of the line, though some may jump to "good faith" trail phase 5.2 Good Faith Guy Phase 4, still normal user these people are (usually) well-known and acknowledged by the admins, though they (usually) are alienated to the community. they edit and remind other people of the rules. most are wanna-be moderators. Phase 5 Phase 5.1, fallen user some just don't make it. they try their best but they're forgotten and never get enough influence. most usually leave at this point, some keep on silently editing without anyone noticing. end of the line Phase 5.2, influential user these users eventually become influential enough, so much so that they can actually manipulate the staff. this phase usually doesn't last too long. to phase 6 Phase 6, junior staff the user is now probably a content moderator. though they are shy of using their new powers at first, they'll use it with maximum efficiency by a week or so. some users may stay at this phase. to phase 7, if not, end of the line Phase 7, admin the user is now an admin. it takes years to reach this point, but hard work pays off. end of the line Other Phase X, alt-maker some users may be permanently banned at any point and start creating alts. some are mild annoyances, others may do serious damage. some may give up in a few weeks, some may stick like a parasite. end of the line Phase Y, alt this issue is so relevant, it deserves its own blog post. Phase Z users who don't fit in any category. almost always wikia staff or helpers. there's also this bear guy... so which phase do you think you are? Category:Blog posts